1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox for storing tool elements, and more particularly, to a toolbox, which facilitates arrangement and use of tool elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different toolboxes for holding tool elements (driver bits, connectors, and etc.) are commercially available. These conventional toolboxes commonly comprise a box body made in any of a variety of shapes for holding tool elements and a box cover for closing the box body to prohibit falling of the storage tool elements from the box body. When picking up a storage tool element from a toolbox or storing a tool element in the toolbox, the user must open the box cover from the box body. After each use, the user must close the box cover on the box body again. It is inconvenient to frequently open and close the box cover.